THE WEEK
by A.S.N.9900
Summary: "We'll be home in a week!" he said "There's some money in the cookie jar to order pizza and for emergencies!" she said "Oh, and Ethan," they said in unison ",No PARTIES!" Those were last words he heard from his parents before the best/worst week of his life
1. Chapter 1

I am very new here, so guys I'm beggin' you, do not go easy on me. EVER

THAT WEEK

"We'll be home in a week!" he said "There's some money in the cookie jar to order in and for emergencies!" she said. "Oh and Ethan. . . .No parties!" they said in unison. Those were the last words he heard from his parents before the best/worst week of his life

_The next day at school _

"I can't believe you have the second hottest girl at school staying at your house!" said Benny. "I can't believe it either." said Ethan' as calmly as he could. Today was his lucky day. His parents were leaving on a couples cruise for a week. His babysitter, friend, fellow monster hunter and crush was staying at his house while his parents were gone. It couldn't have gotten any better. It actually didn't. "Ethan, I am gonna throw a party for you." said Benny. Ethan didn't try to dissuade Benny from throwing a party 'cause once Benny says "I'm gonna throw a party for you" there's nothing you could to keep him out and besides he needed the rep.  
"No man!" said Rory ", Let E get the girl before you throw the party!" Benny sighed and said"Ugh. Fine. But, you've got three days, dude. Three days." Ethan found it funny how the spell caster and the vampire had not yet started arguing about superheroes and their abilities yet. "Now on to today's business," said Benny ", Iron Man could totally kick Superman's butt (I'm trying not to use bad language because my mom's right behind me) all the way to Madagascar!" "No way," said Rory", Superman could kick Iron Man's tiny iron butt all the way to Australia and is a million times better than Iron Man!" "No way, Iron Man has sonic propulsion under his feet!" **(I'm not sure if these are real, but if they are, I do not own them) **"Superman can lift heavy objects!" "That's my point, he's redundant!" "*_Gasps_* You take that back!" "Make me!" "Gladly!"said Rory, flashing his fangs."Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"screamed Benny as he realized what Rory was just about to do. Ethan smirked to himself wondering how people called him a geek with these two around while texting Sarah _Convo Sarah So r ur frends it again? Ethan Yep Sarah What happened now? Ethan Same thing today too Sarah Rory chased Benny again! Ethan Yep Sarah So, what do u hav now? Ethan Chem. lab Sarah Me too! Ethan See u in 5. Rory still chasing Benny_. As Ethan closed his phone still hearing his friend screaming he muttered to himself, "_This is my everyday. This is my everyday. _ In chem. lab So today, we will be learning about ionic and covalent bonds (**I learnt this in school. (junior high)It was very boring. In addition, I SLEPT through every lesson**) said the teacher Ethan hurriedly started taking down notes when the door opened revealing. . . . Sarah "You're late Ms Fox!" "Awooooooo!" said all the boys in the class "Quiet!" said the teacher ", unless you all want detention That quieted them down nicely "I'm sorry Mrs. Tuckerman." said Sarah "It'd better not happen again!" said Mrs. Tuckerman Sarah ran across the room and grabbed a seat next to Ethan "Hey E." "Hey Sarah." "No talking!" said Mrs. Tuckerman, looking at them with the evil eye ", or do you want detention!" "No ma'am!" said Ethan and Sarah in unison Ethan went back to his books and Sarah got her books out

That night

_Ding-dong!_ Ethan ran downstairs to open the door. "Hey E." "Hey Sarah. Come in" She walked in and behind her were 3 large suitcases. "Uh. . . . You do know you're staying here for a week, right? Not a month?" "Yeah, know. That one's for clothes, that one's for unmentionables and that one's for make-up." "Oooh." said Ethan ", let me get your bags." He walked up to one of the bags. But it was heavy. "Uuugh . . . . Sarah, is this your bag full of clothes?" "Yeah." " It weighs like a ton!" She walked over to the bags and lifted two out of the three bags and said "Wimp." "To be fair, you are a vampire." "True dat!"


	2. Chapter 2

THAT WEEK

CH2

Me: So since, I'm new here and I told you DO NOT TAKE IT EASY ON ME!

Matthew/Ethan: You heard her don't take it easy on her! Last time some one took it easy on her, I got beat up. She's stronger than a vampire!

Vanessa/Sarah: Yes, please don't take easy on her or she beat Ethan up again.

Me: Yep. You heard her! So go on and read, but remember Matthew/Ethan

The next day

"You can't throw a party at my house!" "Why not?!" "Because my parents would kill me!" "But they're gone for a week!" "What if they decide to come back early?!" "They're on a boat! They can't come back early!" "You, my friend are too difficult to dissuade." said Ethan. Benny ran off to start the latest argument with Rory. Ethan bored, ran over to Sarah and Erica to see who Erica was going to drain dry next. "So, we are goin' on a date tonight." "Tonight! But you just met him!" said Sarah. "I don't need to . . . Ugh!" she said turning around to walk away. "What!" said Sarah "What did I say?!" turning around as she spoke and stopping when she saw Ethan. "Even in baggy clothes, he still looks amazing." she thought. "Hey Sarah!" "Hey E!" she said snapping out of her trance. "So, who's Erica gonna drain dry this time?" "She met this guy, Kurt, today and she's goin' on a date with him tonight." "Already!" said Ethan "She must really not like him!" "I know. Anyway, what are you having now?" she said. "Ummmmm . . . . I'm having . . . . Social Studies." "And I'm having . . . . Biology." "See ya later then." he said. "Yeah. Later." she said, walking away. "Wow!" he thought. "She is just . . . Wow.

At the cafeteria

"The Hulk could totally knock Thor out of the sky!" said Benny. "Thor could blast the Hulk with a jolt of electricity **(If that's not what he does, I am misinformed)** and the Hulk could never defend himself!" "The Hulk could smash Thor's **(Again, misinformed)** hammer and Thor would be powerless against him!" "Nuhuh!" "Yahuh!" "Nuhuh!" "Ya huh!" "Nu . . ." "Guys!" said Ethan. "What!" they said in unison "Somewhere else!" "Okay." said Benny as we walked up to Sarah and Erica's table. "Hey guys" "Hey girls" said the guys. "So, what were you guys fighting about this time?" said Erica, attempting to escape. Ethan covered their mouths as Sarah said "Nuh uh, sister! We're in this together! C'mon, sit down!" "Fine! But if they say one thing about superheroes, I'm out!" "Okay," said Benny ", Sam Dickson is way hotter than Julie Stewart!"**(I suck at making up names. There. I said it.) ** "And I'm gonna puke!" said Erica as Rory started to retaliate.


	3. Chapter 3

THE WEEK

**Me: So, I haven't gotten any reviews lately. That's ok. I get it. I suck don't I? Anyway, here's today's story. I hope you like it enough to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV, otherwise Ethan and Sarah would have made out in the movie**

**Etharah: WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing. Anyway, enjoy the story. This is a really short chappie**

CH3

"Even when he's angry, he's cute." Sarah thought as Ethan tried to calm Benny and Rory down when one of them insulted him

**Ethan P.O.V**

"Why is Sarah staring at me like she likes me?" I thought as I tried to calm Benny and Rory down when one of them insulted me. "Hey, that's so not cool!" "Even when he's angry, he's cute." "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat and landing on the floor. "Woah E." Said Benny ", what happened?" "I heard some girl's voice in my head saying, even when he's angry, he's cute." And all of a sudden, Sarah stiffened. As if she'd said it. But the voice did sound like Sarah's. But she couldn't be crushing me. Could she?

**You like? You don't? Anyway please review and PM me with OC names (remember I said I suck at picking names) for vampires. Now I need only 6 names along with details such as**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Personality:**

**Nickname:**

**Other:**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy. School just opened up and my dad took away all my devices. My phone, my other phone, my ipod touch and my kindle. My sister (that brat) has been using the computer (which I am currently typing this chap on) for 3 days. Three freaking days! And worst of all, I'm depressed 'cuz someone took it easy on me. Anyway, here's the story. The thoughts should be in italics , but I typed most of this chap on an iPad

The next thing I know I heard the same voice in my head saying,

Is he okay? How did he hear what I was thinking? I hope he doesn't do that at home 'cause I think about him a lot.

"What?" I thought out loud

"What?" said Sarah

"Oh, nothing." I said nervously

"Seriously,what?"

"I . . I . . I've gotta get to class." I said as I picked up my tray, threw it I the trash and made my way to my locker to get my books

Sarah's P.O.V

"Even when he's angry, he's cute." I thought

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Ethan as he jumped out of his seat and on to the floor. I got up and jumped over the table, landing right beside him

"Woah E!" said Benny "What happened?"

"I heard some girl's voice in my head saying something about some guy being cute when he's angry."

I stiffened

"Is he okay?" I thought "How could he have heard what I was thinking? I hope he doesn't do this at home 'cause I think about him a lot."

"What?" he said to me

"What?" I said

"Oh, nothing." he said

"Seriously, what?" I said

"I . . I . . I've gotta get to class." he said

"Seriously, what?!" I screamed

( A/N) So, since I haven't updated in awhile, I will updated three more chapters today. Just for you guys. To showyou how sorry I am. Peace in the middle east of the beast that's the least of your problems(my new catchphrase. A bit long but I like anyways)? Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 So, a few probably months ago, I promised you guys I would post 3 chapters but my wi-fi came down, I lost my book and all sorts of other things happened. So in sorta fulfilling my promise, here's chapter 5

At Ethan's house

Ethan's P.O.V

So, after today's events, I decided to call Benny's grandma, but she didn't pick. I put my phone down and heard screaming coming from downstairs.

"I don't care how long he's had that power! I juat wanna know when it will stop!"

The same voice that appeared in my head at lunch rang through the house. Sarah's

I got out of my room and pretended to casually walk out of my room as if I'd heard nothing. When I got downstairs, I saw Sarah seated quietly in the couch. I sat next to her and put my hand on top of hers. When I did I had a vision. Jesse was in my house with 4 vamps standing behind him and some people making noise outside my room. We had been tied up in my room on the floor. My eyes were glazed over. I assumed I was doing what I had done at lunch. Reading minds.


	6. NOT A CHAP! I REPEAT, NOT A CHAP!

NOT A CHAP! I REPEAT, NOT A CHAP!

Anyway, I just wanna answer some reviews I got. Okay, here goes.

Guest (Julie):Thanks and I might just use you as an OC. I'll work it into the story, promise!

Guest 1: Yes, I am changing up the story, but I'm doing this because I found a way to make it more interesting. Hope you understand.

Guest 2: Thank you and might I add, if you spending a lot more time in your room alone reading books AND pay more or less attention in Literature class (For me it's less) you could totally be better than me.

hiphop379: My stories usually start short, but then you'll start wishing I had less time on my hands.

Guests 3&4: Since you practically reviewed the same thing let me just say, I'm glad to know someone outside my classroom LOVES my writing. You guys are one of the reasons I'm answering my reviews

Thanks again for your reviews and suggestions.

PeacE!


End file.
